Don't Take the Girls
by NightmareWalker
Summary: Jane and Maura are getting ready to welcome a new life into the craziness of the Rizzoli clan when complications arise. Rizzles, T for safety's sake.


I know it's a huge cliché, but I don't really care. I don't ever write stuff like this, you guys know that by now, but I was listening to a song and it literally hit me and I cranked this out in about twenty minutes. So…yeah. Have some Rizzoli family beginnings…stuff. Enjoy!

Also, I know nothing, absolutely nothing about medical procedures involving a breech birth or hemorrhaging, I simply went with what I thought might work and about thirty seconds of research before I was thoroughly squicked out and closed out of the tab. Just go with it, I'm definitely using 'creative license' as an excuse this time and ignoring the absolutely fantastic details about delivering the afterbirth and clean-up and such.

Read on!

* * *

"What's wrong? Babe, what's going on?"

Jane tried to push past the doctor's and nurses around her wife and was unceremoniously guided – ordered – out of the room. She stared at the swinging door blankly, still hearing Maura's pained gasps and feeling the tight clench of her hand around her fingers as the rapid-fire talk by the professionals in the room blurred into white noise.

She made a throaty sound when she heard Maura cry out on the other side of the door and moved to return when her shoulder was taken in a firm grip. A nurse stared at her apologetically but steadfastly pulled her away, leaving her in an empty room with a faint smile and promises of coffee. She paced rapidly across the small room, staring across the moonlit parking lot for a moment before turning sharply on her heel and returning to the door. The pattern continued with increasingly frenzied motions until the door opened and the same nameless nurse entered with a steaming cup of coffee in hand and wordlessly passed it over. Jane sipped automatically at the liquid, barley registering the scalding temperature of bitter taste of burnt grounds. Her free hand clenched at her side, tendons flexing and straining and standing out in stark relief against her scarred hand.

With a violent urgency, she hurled the half-empty cup against the wall and watched with vague satisfaction as the dark brew slid down the whitewashed walls. She slipped out the door and past the empty nurses' station toward the room she had been so discourteously ejected from, peering through the small window at the bustling capped heads blocking her view, then opened the door and planted herself in front of it as it shut behind her. An angry looking nurse gestured at her but she crossed her arms mulishly, ignoring the faint red flecks decorating her gown and gloves.

"I'm not leaving. She's my wife, and this is our kid, so let me in and get back to work," she growled, tempering her panic with brusqueness and a scathing glance at the nurse when it looked like she still might be tossed out of the room. The doctor on call grunted impatiently and called the nurse back to his side, leaving Jane floundering for a moment. She grabbed a clean gown from the cabinet and slipped it over her head as she skirted the group, heading toward Maura's head, and froze when she saw the copious blood covering the sheet beneath her and her slack facial features. "Maur?"

Hazel eyes, blurry with pain and sedatives, slowly opened, and she smiled faintly at the brunette. "Jay…y're here…"

"Always, babe." Jane took her hand and squeezed reassuringly, calmed slightly with the answering pressure. Maura's eyes slipped shut again but she kept squeezing Jane's hand each time a contraction hit, sweat rolling down her temples as she trembled and panted on the bed.

The doctor and his nurses worked feverishly at the end of the bed, muttering beneath their breath for the most part, although Jane caught _breech_ and _hemorrhage_ and frankly, it was scaring the hell out of her. She swallowed harshly as they scurried about, bringing over towels and tools and needles and the doctor laid his hand over Maura's stomach and _pressed_. Maura moaned lowly and Jane growled, glaring daggers at the top of his head when he frowned and repeated the action.

"Miss Isles-"

"Rizzoli."

"-I need you to stop pushing for a moment," the doctor continued, apparently impervious to Jane's heated glare. "The baby needs to be turned, and I would rather not perform a cesarean unless absolutely necessary." Maura exhaled harshly through her nose and visibly trembled as she fought not to bear down and the doctor pressed again on her stomach, his other hand laid flat against the bottom of the curve of her belly with his eyes far away and lips moving soundlessly. "I think…once more." He moved his hand slightly and pressed again, fingers digging lightly into her skin, and Maura clenched Jane's hand hard as a few tears slipped out of the corner of her eyes.

Jane leaned low over her, pressing her lips to her sweaty temple and whispered, "You're doing so good, Maur. My beautiful, nerdy, Google talking wife." Maura managed a weak laugh that quickly turned into a pained gasp and the doctor looked up at her.

"I think it's okay now, you can go ahead and push, Missus Rizzoli."

Maura immediately bore down, whining at the back of her throat, and Jane alternately urged, cajoled, and teased her through the next harrowing hours until they were both ragged looking and out of breath. Jane cautiously flexed her hand, one eye on her exhausted wife and the other in the corner of the room where the nurses worked over their silent child with fervor. She brushed back Maura's hair affectionately and swallowed when tired eyes met hers with pain and panic laced through them.

"Where…why isn't there any crying?"

Jane's jaw trembled and clenched and she silently watched Maura's face as she became more active, helping her sit up slightly and tightening her grip when Maura winced. She looked toward the corner of the room with tight eyes, feeling Maura's grip on her arm tighten to the point of pain and her weight lean more heavily into her side. "Jay…there's no – no-"

"Hey, none of that," she hissed in a whisper, "everything will be _fine_."

"You can't possibly know-"

Both of their heads whipped around when an irritated cry broke the tense silence and they visibly relaxed. Jane sunk onto the edge of the bed, leaning her cheek against the top of Maura's head, and felt her tremble as quiet sobs wracked her frame. She wrapped an arm around her shoulder when a nurse turned with a blanket wrapped bundle in her arms and gently laid it against Maura's chest with a relieved smile on her lips. "Congratulations, your daughter is quite the fighter. We'll give you three some time to get acquainted before we come back."

The contingent of medical workers filed out, leaving the two women to stare down in awe at the tiny girl lying in Maura's arms. She quieted almost immediately when she was laid against Maura's chest and rooted blindly against her rumpled gown with her mouth opening to try and latch onto her. Maura leaned forward slightly so Jane could undo the ties at her neck and watched their daughter greedily begin suckling at Maura's breast. She hesitantly cupped the side of her head, amazed at the amount of hair already curling wildly around her ears, and jerked back when the infant startled at the touch. Bright brown eyes snapped open and a tiny fist flailed through the air for a second before she captured the nipple in front of her lips again and returned to nursing.

Maura chuckled wearily and leaned into Jane's body with a content sigh, fingers stroking the side of their daughter's head and her arm, slipping a finger into the curl of her fist so she could hold it. "She's strong," she murmured.

"Of course she is, she came from you."

Maura looked up at Jane with tears in her eyes and smiled. "You sap."

"Don't tell _anyone_ ," Jane teased, pecking Maura's nose. "It'll ruin my reputation."

"I'm fairly certain that happened these past months while you were doting on me down in the autopsy room, Jane."

Jane scoffed and the baby jumped again. She winced and stroked her head, feeling the hair slip between her fingers. "Sorry, sorry. It's fine, go back to eating. I know mama's boobs are delicious." Maura bumped her head against Jane's shoulder in silent reprimand, cocking an eyebrow at the brunette's insouciant grin.

Jane sobered and captured her lips in a kiss, cupping her cheek and stroking a finger beneath her ear softly. "I'm so glad you're both okay."

"We're fine, Jay. All of us."

"Yeah," she said reverently, "You, me, and Arya. We're fine."


End file.
